custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fragmented Universe
The Fragmented Alternate Universe is the one alternate universe that the Dark Shadow exists. It is also one of the two universes where Shadow's End was formed. History Creation This Universe was created when a mysterious figure know as "The Traveler" arrived from an another timeline and created his own Great Spirit along with a group of Great Beings after he began posing as a Great Being himself. They created the Dark Shadow, an entity that was meant to govern over the Universe just like Mata Nui had been in the Core Universe. They placed her spirit inside the Prototype Robot. She then went rogue and began enslaving the Matoran, Agori and Glatorian. When the Great Beings discovered this, they had a battle with her that lasted for minutes. They managed to destroy the Prototype Robot, but her spirit escaped and she crafted herself a new body that could control all the Elements. They managed to defeat after a battle that lasted this time for days. They banished her to a Pocket Universe where they built a huge prison moon around her. The Great Beings created twelve stones known as the Power Stones and scattered them between the Fragmented and the Kraverse. The Great Beings then created Mata Nui and then disappeared. Early Toa Teams and Events Most of the original Toa Teams were formed in this Universe, but other also formed that were not present in the Prime Reality. The most notable of these teams was a team of ten Toa, consisting of one Toa of Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Gravity, Plasma, Iron, Psionics, Sonics and Lightning. This Toa Team was known as the "Toa Artahka", because they originated from the island of Artahka. They fought many battles and saved many Matoran for thousands of years until they began to disappear, until they vanished altogether. Nobody knows where they went. To be added Metru Nui and the Great Cataclysm To be added Events on Bara Magna To be added The Hunt for the Stones The Legend of the Dark Shadow spread throughout the Universe, some thought it was real, and believed in the Dark Shadow. Most thought it was just a myth to scare Matoran. However, Axis, the Makuta of one of the unnamed islands of Mata Nui's right arm, gathered a group that he tasked with finding the stones. They fought many battles, gathering two of the Stones within three months of their formation. Falling Heroes To be added Cro To be added Echoes To be added Shadow's End Helryx formed the group when she discovered that traces of the Power Stone of Earth were found originating from a blacksmith's shop in Metru Nui, where a murder had been recently committed. She then set out Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix and Kinla out to investigate it, and maybe they would find the stone. They checked out the security footage and saw a Shadow Matoran killing the blacksmith, and taking the Stone. They reported back to her when she revealed her plans to them, and are made aware of the Dark Shadow. They set out to find the stone, and destroy the evil of the Universe. They later decide to go under the alias of the Order of Heroes, and they decided on Arker to be their leader. They returned to Helryx's office to be informed that the city was being attacked by the Matoran from the Blacksmith's Shop. They were also told that he was using the Power Stone of Earth to attack the city. They went to the city to confront the Matoran, and found that he was Skyer's Counterpart from the Obscure Alternate Universe. He then proceeded to knock Arker, Implex, and Coltrix with the Power of the stone. Skyer then continued to monologue to Skyer and Kinla, leaving time for Arker to sneak up on the Matoran and knock him out. They had obtained their first Power Stone. Later in Helryx's office, they informed her about Alternate Skyer's origins, and they said it wasn't surprising seeing as they suspected that the Fragmented and another Universe were colliding, and that this Universe must be the one where Alternate Skyer came from. They were told that this is the reason that they must destroy the Dark Shadow, for the sake of all Universes. They there, truly accepted their mission. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered a ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker says they have to go down after him, and they lower him down. When he is about half-way down, the ground shakes and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, until they heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down here, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he has to come with them. Iyre says he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex said they could contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order instantly. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization, but who. They set out to find them. A Route to Downfall When three bodies mysteriously showed up, Helryx called Shadow's End down to the morgue to reveal to them that they are actually called Freelancers. They also revealed that Skyer's evil counterpart was one of these, and that he had used technology from his Universe to give the Legion weapons in which they used to convince the Matoran of Metru Nui that the Toa were evil and that they were heroes. When Helryx said that they were going to kill the Legion instead of imprisoning them, Arker objected to this and Helryx had Echo knock him out. Implex was also knocked out shortly afterwards when she also objected to the mission. Helryx asked if the other three wanted to object, and they didn't and they went on the mission. They arrived at the city and the Toa of Water quickly took out Frezon, who was keeping guard. They moved towards the Legion when they were noticed by Shadow and he opened fire on them, knocking Helryx and Kinla out. Coltrix was going to shoot Shadow when Echo told him not to and beamed them out, all except for Kinla. Back on Daxia Helryx was taken to the medical wing and Coltrix scolded for almost killing a high-value target. They then noticed Kinla was missing and Skyer demanded they go out and look for her but Echo said that the Legion had probably already taken her away and that they needed to wait for Arker and Implex to go save her. In Orpheus's base the Makuta had tied Kinla down and injected her with a poison that would make her serve him and go against the will of Mata Nui. A few hours later he and Implex woke from their sleep and Skyer and Coltrix told them that Kinla had been lost during the mission and they needed to find her. They traveled to Metru Nui to try and find her where they discovered the secret entrance to the Legion's base. They descended into the darkness below. In the belly of the beast, Kinla, now under control of Orpheus, attacked them. They combined their Elemental powers and knocked Kinla out of her trance and into Orpheus' chamber where he killed her. Skyer rushed forward and they confronted the Makuta. He abandoned the base and left Shadow, Frezon, Skyer and Velika to kill them. Arker fought Velika and he teleported them to a tall structure in Po-Metru. While they were fighting, Velika destroyed Arker's Lodestone Sword. Arker used his power over Magnetism to throw the Toa of Stone off the the structure and to his death. Drax then arrived and the Toa of Magnetism apologized for killing Velika, where he explained that sometimes a Toa must kill their opponent. He then gave the Toa his blade to replace his other one. He then teleported him back tot the fight. He knocked Shadow and Frezon out and brought them and Shadow Skyer to a temporary prison. Back in Helryx's office, they were congratulated on defeated the majority of the Legion. When asked about Velika, Drax sent a transmission to them and informed them of the Toa of Stone's death. After the transmission ended, the building began to shake as the Great Spirit Mata Nui awoke. But, the Makuta quickly took over and said that he was now in control, his reign of shadows beginning. Corruption of the Order Two weeks before the Reign of Shadows began, the Order of Mata Nui began conducting a search for Iyre, who they believed still had the Power Stone of Water. They tracked him to the Archives in Metru Nui and sent Glonor after him. Glonor arrested the Matoran and took him to the Order of Mata Nui base. At the same time dark forces began planning attacks on the city of Metru Nui, and the Order. A Toa of Iron seemed to be behind these plans. To be added Reign of Shadows To be added A Broken World To be added Reconstruction To be added Balance To be added Major Events that differ from the Core Universe *The Dark Shadow was created by the Great Beings. *The Dark Shadow enslaved the Matoran, Agori and Glatorian. *The Dark Shadow was then locked inside in the Asylum after being defeated by the Great Beings. *The Freelancers introduced several forms of technology into this Timeline that were not present in the Prime Reality. *Shadow's End is formed after the Order discovers that the Legion, now led by Orpheus, is trying to collect the Stones once again. More to be added when the story reveals it. Major Cultural Differences from the Core Universe Residents of This Universe Appearances Main Story *''The Makers of the Stars'' - First Appearance *''Before the Morning'' *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''We Fall Down'' - Final Appearance Short Stories *''The Study of Insanity'' *''Serenity'' *''Chronicle'' *''A Step Out of Darkness'' *''Ground Zero'' *''Keep the Candle Burning'' Guides *''Echo's Guide to the Fragmented Universe'' - Written by Echo *''Within the Deep'' - Written by Fare Trivia *Freelancers have had a major influence over this Universe, as they have introduced several forms of technology that was not present in the Original Timeline. *The Order of Mata Nui is much more involved in the affairs of the Universe in this Timeline. *Tollubo and Glonor belong to , Tayluu belongs to , Niha belongs to , Vastara belongs to , Ganon belongs to , Grunge belongs to , Chalka and Venthur belong to , Coprollex belongs to and Mersery and the Mersion species belong to . Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Universes Category:Timelines